


The Fire Nation Betrayal

by pureblade



Series: The Fire Nation Betrayal [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblade/pseuds/pureblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This about a guard on Zuko's ship who decides to join Aang on his journey. How will his presence effect the story. Tune in to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg, The Avatar Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all who's reading. So this my first story on here. This was originally from Fanfiction.net but I uploaded it here for two reasons.  
> 1\. I wanted to spread my writings to more people.  
> 2\. This is the only fanfiction site I found where people can get on in school.  
> so without further ado the first chapter.

I hate my element. It only causes pain and destruction. I didn't want this life but it was given to me so I have to live it. I'm a fire bender and I hate it. Like I said pain and destruction, which is why I've only mastered the basics. I didn't like what my nation was doing, forcing thousands to bow down to their rule, slaughtering thousands more if they didn't. That's why when the Fire Prince Zuko was banished and forced to leave his home, only to return with the Avatar, the master of all four elements, I went with him as a solider. I figured if the Avatar had survived the slaughter of his people, the air benders, and the prince found him and captured him I could help him escape. But at that moment that thought doesn't seem likely. I had almost run out of hope of finding the Avatar.

It had been three years since Zuko was banished, we'd been all around the world and we had found jack squat in clues regarding the Avatar's whereabouts. I thought about ending my search and going to help one of the other nations on that fateful day. I was standing at my position on the deck when I heard Tiger Seals roar in the distance. I looked up and saw a bright beam of light. Zuko was standing at the bow of the ship. His uncle sitting close behind him playing a game with tiles. Zuko was staring at the light wide eyed. "Finally." He said. "Uncle, do you understand what this means?" "I won't get to finish my game?" The great General Iroh asked somewhat sarcastically. "It means that my search, is about to come to an end." Zuko said confidently. The great general sighed tiredly as he put a tile in place. We had been down this road so many times I had lost track.

Like I said, we'd been all around the world, so we had to come to the poles. A few times Zuko saw the celestial lights of the poles and thought it was a clue to where the Avatar was hiding. But, every time it had turned out to be said lights. I could see why the general was tired. At sea with his crazy nephew, obsessed with finding the Avatar, who was probably already dead, and restoring his honor. We all knew it was a fool's errand. Well, everyone except Zuko. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" He said hotly. "Or it's just the celestial lights." Said his wise Uncle. "We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He placed down anther tile. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of jasmine tea?" "I don't need any calming tea!" He burst out angrily. He yelled so loud at times it made me flinch. "I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light." He yelled up to the bridge. His Uncle frowned and set down another tile. Then a large gust of wind rattled his tiles. It sent a shiver through my body. It was about then that another guard came and relieved me from my post. I thanked him and headed below deck. When I got to my quarters, I took off my helmet and fell on my bed.

I rubbed my hands over my pale face, and through my dark brown hair. "What are you gonna do Lee?" I said to myself. "It's been three years since the search started and there's been nothing. No clues, no trails no nothing!" I threw my helmet to the side of the room angrily. "These past three years of my life have been a waste! I could be out helping some city or village, but no I had to go on this stupid hunt for a person who's probably dead!" I yelled. I was so angry that the lanterns in my room went out. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I got up and relit the lanterns. I sighed. "If we don't find anything tomorrow, I'm going to go help the earth kingdom." THE NEXT DAY I was on the deck drilling the basics with Zuko. We had been doing the same thing over and over again. "Again." Iroh said. Zuko fired a shot at both me and the other guard. He missed and I fired a quick shot at him. He jumped up and spun shooting a jet of fire in a circular motion. Then he did a flip and shot a jet of fire out of his right foot. The other guard and I jumped back. The great general sighed. "No." He said. "Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body; the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He launched a little bit of fire, to make his point. "Get it right this time." He said. "Enough." Zuko said impatiently. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." "No you are impatient." Replied his uncle. "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko growled and launched fire from his foot at me. I tried to protect myself with some fire but I was to slow, and I got knocked to the other side of the ship. When I finally got up, I heard Zuko say something about the advanced set and Iroh said something about roast duck. I got up and headed for my usual post. If they were going to train in the more advanced levels of firebending, I wasn't going to be a part of it. About halfway through the day I saw a flare shoot up. I looked around and saw an old abandoned Fire Navy ship, and I could just barely make out a figure jumping around the outside of the ship. Then I heard Zuko yell. "Wake my Uncle! Tell him I've found the Avatar!" Thoughts swam in my head. 'It's him? It can't be the Avatar! This is just one of Zuko's mistakes…But what if it is the Avatar? Think about it you saw something jumping on that ship. Something…Or someone.

No normal person could survive jumps like that. O.K. if this is really the Avatar I have to get him to trust me. But I guess I'll figure that out as I go.' We started heading for this village a little ways away from where we saw the ship.I was preparing myself mentally for meeting the Avatar. This was supposed to be at least a 100-year-old man, with the ability to command all four elements. It would be an honor and a privilege to serve with such a wise and powerful man. We were waiting in the lower levels near the front of the ship. The large pointed front part of the ship lowered making a sort of gangplank. We walked down the gangplank, me, Zuko, and some other guards. There was a boy about 15 or 16 years old at the bottom of the gangplank. He charged at Zuko yelling, wielding a club. Zuko kicked the club to his left side, then the boy to his right and continued walking. The villagers gasped in fear as we approached. I cringed. I hated feeling like the bad guy. Zuko walked up to this young girl, and this older woman who I assumed to be her grandmother. "Where are you hiding him?" He asked.

No one answered him. He reached out and grabbed the old woman. I feared he was going to hurt someone if he didn't get his answer soon. "He'd be about this age. Master of all elements." He was getting agitated, I could tell from his voice. Still no one answered. Zuko shoved the old woman back to her granddaughter, and then sent out a wave of fire. This was getting serious. If someone didn't intervene this whole village would be a puddle soon. "I know you're hiding him." Then I heard a familiar yell. I turned around and saw the boy was up and again wielding the same club. He swung at Zuko but Zuko dodged and the boy flew over Zuko's back and into the snow. Zuko then launched fire at the boy but the boy rolled away and threw a boomerang at Zuko's head. Zuko moved his head and the boomerang flew past. Then a younger boy threw the first boy a spear and said. "Show no fear!" The boy caught the spear and charged at Zuko. Zuko broke the sharp end of the spear took the hilt and bonked the boy on the head a few times. After which he broke the hilt. Then the boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the back of the head. I suppressed a chuckle. That's when Zuko got really angry. He clenched his fists, and in each was a dagger of fire.

Then suddenly a penguin came out of nowhere and knocked Zuko upside down, and then his helmet landed on his butt. I could help but chuckle this time. All the children of the village cheered. The penguin got the boy that was riding him off his back and said animal waddled away. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka." The boy said cheerfully. "Hey Aang. Thanks for coming." The boy with the boomerang said. 'So that's their names.' I thought to myself. Zuko got up and signaled us to surround Aang. When we had him surrounded, he launched snow at us with three swings from his weird staff. "Looking for me?" He asked. 'Wait, what is he talking about. Unless…' "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked as shocked as the rest of us. I didn't pay much attention after that. I was lost in my thoughts. 'What? This boy can't be the Avatar. The Avatar is at least 100 years old! This boy doesn't look beyond 12 years old! He's lying! He has to be! Although the Avatar was an airbender and he was airbending. Maybe he is the Avatar.' I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the cries of fear from the villagers.

Aang made the fire dissipate and asked. "If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?" Zuko dropped his stance and nodded. Two guards came up to him. One grabbed him by the shoulder another grabbed his staff. Katara ran forward and yelled. "Aang don't do this!" "Don't worry Katara it'll be O.K." He was pushed up the gangplank. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." He said. I followed close behind the young Avatar. "Head a course to the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled. "I'm going home." 'Not if I have anything to say about it' I thought to myself. The gangplank rose and we removed the ship from the icy village. After we were a little ways away from the village, Zuko started being an ignorant jerk. Scratch that, he never stopped. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." He said. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." 'O.K. That was low Zuko. Even for you.' I thought to myself, but I dare not voice my thoughts. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold." He instructed the two guards on either side of Aang. "And take this to my quarters."

He handed his uncle Aang's staff. With that, Zuko marched away. "Hey you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" He asked a solider behind him, giving him the staff. I returned to my usual post. It was only a matter of time before Aang escaped. I stood up there for a total of 30 seconds before Aang came running up the stairs. He jumped and spun and did an airbending kick move to open the door. Then he saw me and did the same thing to me. I was pushed down and hit a wall. When I got up Aang was gone. Another guard came up and yelled up to a guard in the tower."The Avatar has escaped!" I got up and followed Aang through the door. I finally found him outside Zuko's quarters. He airbent me to the side, again. This time with his staff. I saw him airbend the door to the bridge open and I decided to go out to the upper decks. After all if he was planning to escape there was only one other way outside. When I got to the upper decks I saw Zuko grab Aang's leg and drag him down. They both crashed onto the deck. 'Uh-oh.' I thought 'I have to help him.' I took off my helmet and threw it overboard. "Consider that my resignation Zuko!" I yelled at him. I took stance next to Aang. He looked at me funny but shook it off and took stance, Zuko took stance and boy did he look ticked.

This looked like it was going to be an interesting battle. I heard a groan behind me. I turned around and saw some sort of flying buffalo. "What is that?" Zuko asked. "Appa!" Aang yelled excitedly. But his excitement was short lived. Zuko launched a jet of fire at Aang. Aang did a sort of windmill movement with his staff. But Zuko kept hammering him. I shot fire at him but he dodged and focused on Aang. Soon Zuko made Aang drop his staff a ways away and was resorted to dodging Zuko's attacks. At one point Aang had to jump up on the edge of the ship to doge one of Zuko's attacks. At that point, I knew it was all over. I saw Aang teetering and tottering and finally Zuko made his last strike and Aang went over. "Nooooo!" I yelled. I ran over to the side and looked over. "You're next, traitor." Now I was ticked. I swung around and launched a stream of fire at Zuko. It wasn't very powerful because I lost my breath control. But I kept at it. I suddenly heard a splashing sound as something rose to the surface. I looked behind me and saw Aang. He was in a cyclone of water and his tattoos and eyes were glowing. If there was any doubt in my mind before that that kid was the Avatar, it was gone now.

He came toward the ship, landed, and formed a circle around himself with the water. Then he pushed the water outwards and knocked everyone down, including me. I was knocked out for a little while. When I finally came to, I saw Katara getting on Appa, and Sokka's legs frozen in ice. As he was hacking away the ice, I heard him say. "I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic." They were going to leave and I had to go with them. I don't think my resignation went over too well with Zuko. I got up and walked over to them and they looked ready to attack me. I raised my hands in surrender. "Please, I mean you no harm. I'll explain myself but first we need to get out of here." Katara and Sokka looked at Aang and he nodded. "Alright but if you try anything funny, we can easily dump you the freezing ocean." Sokka said. I nodded and got on Appa. Appa started to fly off. We were almost away but Zuko wasn't done with us yet.

Zuko and his uncle had launched a giant fireball at us. I was about to freak out, but Aang had gotten up, opened the back end of his glider and swung, sending a wave of air towards the fireball, redirecting it into the ice next to the ship, causing an avalanche, which covered the ship in snow. Once we were a fair distance away Sokka started questioning me. "Who are? Why are you here?" "I understand why you don't trust me. But let me explain. My name is Lee. You see, I am Fire Nation. That's no secret." I said pointing to my golden eyes. "But I don't agree with this war. This war has put me through so much. You see, my parents were open about their disagreeance with the war as well as my older brother. The Fire Lord obviously took notice in them. And... and he took them away from me. Let's just put it like that." I said trying to hold back tears as the memories resurfaced. I got sympathetic looks all around but I kept going.

"I guess the Fire Lord thought that since I wasn't capable of making my own decision, I was only five at the time, he spared me. If you guys still don't trust me you guys can drop me off at the next town." "I like that plan." Said Sokka enthusiastically. "Sokka!" Katara yelled at him. "What? I don't trust this guy!" He exclaimed. "Sokka, Lee helped me fight Zuko." Aang said. "That could all have been an act. Did you see how he went easy on him? His entire sob story could be an act." "I did not go easy on him. I only know basic firebending. I hate my element that much. Fire only causes pain and destruction." I replied. "I don't know." Said Sokka. "At least give me a chance." I said. "If I do one thing to endanger Aang, you guys, or the mission, you can kick me off right then and there." "Alright. But the second you betray us we are coming after you." Sokka said conceding. I bowed my head.

"Thank you. I won't betray you or the Avatar." "Speaking of the Avatar." Sokka said turning towards Aang. "Why didn't you tell us Aang?" Katara asked. Aang looked away as he answered. "Because…I never wanted to be." Just then a dark cloud passed. Then rays of light broke through. "But Aang, The world's been waiting for the Avatar to return, and finally put an end to this war." I decided to throw my two cents in. "I've seen a lot of messed up things the Fire Nation has done, and you need to end this war soon." "And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked solemnly. According to legend, you need to first master water, earth, then fire right?" Katara asked remembering the old stories we all knew as a kid. "That's what the monks told me." Aang replied finally looking back at us.

"Well if we go to the north pole you can master waterbending." "We can learn it together!" Aang replied enthusiastically. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara said to her brother. His reply was. "I'd like that. I'd really like that." "I'm gonna guess Zuko isn't going to stop coming after us. He's been looking for Aang for three years, and I don't think he's going to stop just because he found out he's alive." I said "But I know him well enough to know his strategies, and his weaknesses." "Great so we're all in this together." Replied Katara. "Alright but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." Aang said as he laid a map down in front of us. He pointed to several spots on the map. "Here, here, and here." "What's there?" Katara asked looking at the map. "Here we'll ride the hopping llamas." Aang responded pointing at one section of the map. "Then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back here we'll ride the hogmonkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun. "That sounds very serious." I said smiling. "We should probably head there as soon as possible." To be honest I needed a little fun. Being on that ship for three years, with that arrogant prince. You could say fun wasn't in that guys vocabulary.


	2. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I screwed up but I'll save explanations for the end.

It was early the next morning and we were packing up camp and getting ready for the day. Aang was making sure the rope used to steer Appa was tight, and talking to Katara and I. "Wait 'till you see it guys. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." I grimaced thinking of what the Fire Nation did. "Aang I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara said. "That's why I'm so excited!" Aang replied happily. "It's just that, a lot can change in all that time." "I know, but I need to see it for myself." Then he floated down to the ground to wake Sokka. "Wake up Sokka, Air Temple here we come!" Aang said excitedly to Sokka. "Sleep now, temple later." Was his response, as he rolled over in his sleeping bag. I couldn't help but chuckle. Aang stood there for a second, then he made a face like he had an idea. He then picked up a nearby branch, and moved it up and down Sokka's sleeping bag. "Sokka, wake up!" Aang yelled. "There's a Prickle Snake in you're sleeping bag. That caused Sokka to get up real quick. He jumped up screaming. "AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He hopped around in his sleeping bag until he tripped over a rock. After that we all burst out laughing. "Great, you're awake. Let's go." Sokka grumbled to him self and got out of his sleeping bag. Then he rolled it up and stored it in the back of Appa's saddle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were getting close when Sokka's stomach growled, as well as mine. Sokka grabbed his stomach and started talking to it. "Hey stomach, be quiet. Alright. I'm trying to find us some food." He grabbed his bag of-if I remember correctly-blubbered seal jerky. He reached in finding only crumbs. I reached into my bag of sizzle-crisps to find the same thing. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" He asked lividly. Then he looked at me suspiciously. "Hey don't look at me, my sizzle-crisps are gone. And I know I had a full bag last night." "Oh, that was food. I used to it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang said apologetically. "You what?" Sokka and I yelled at the same time. "No wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka said sullenly. As we neared a few mountains Aang cried out. "There's the Patola Mountain Range! We're almost there." When he said that I remembered what I had learned from the Fire Nation history books, from school. The Southern Air Temple was one of the first places hit when the Fire Nation attacked. I felt a pang of guilt strike through me. Even though I had nothing to do with it, I can't help but feel guilty for what my nation did to Aang's people.

'No, not my Nation,' I thought to myself. 'Not anymore at least. From here on out, I have no ties to the Fire Nation.'

 

I was snapped from my thoughts as we started ascending the face of a mountain range. Once we passed the peak I saw one of the most amazing sights ever. "There it is." Aang said, "The Southern Air Temple." We were all in awe. "Aang it's amazing!" Katara said. "We're home buddy, we're home." Aang said to Appa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just landed and were now walking up the path to the temple. I couldn't stop thinking how the Fire Nation could do this to an entire people. Sokka on the other hand was thinking about his stomach. "So where do I get something to eat?" He asked holding his stomach. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Bender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara said to her hungry brother. "Seriously Sokka I'm hungry to, but you don't hear me complaining." I said. At that time my stomach rumbled. "My stomach on the hand..." "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka replied. We caught up to Aang who was standing on ledge over looking a field of poles. Aang pointed at it and said. "That's where my friend and I used to play air ball, and over there is where the bison would sleep." Then he sighed. "What's wrong?" Katara asked. "This place used to be full of monks, and lemurs, and bison. Now there just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much this place has changed." He replied sadly. I nudged Sokka with my elbow. "Ow. What?" Was his angry reply. "Cheer him up." I told him. "How?" he asked. "I don't know." I replied thinking for a second. "Play air ball with him." "Alright." Was his reply. "So this air ball game." Sokka said as he walked up to Aang. "How do you play?" After Aang explained that you need to bounce the ball through the poles and through the gate to score, Sokka climbed on top of a pole to try and stop the ball. Aang threw the ball in the air and then set a wave of air to start the ball off. The ball bounced off several poles and crashed into Sokka, sending him and the ball through the gate, and into a pile of snow. Aang and I laughed. "Aang seven, Sokka zero." Aang announced. Sokka groaned as he got up. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He said in pain. "At least it's for a good cause." I said smiling. But Sokka didn't hear me, or maybe he was just ignoring me. He crawled towards an object and beckoned us over. "Guys check this out." We came over and I saw a familiar sight that sent a chill through my body. It was an old Fire Nation helmet.

"Fire Nation." Katara said plainly. "We should tell him." Sokka replied. "Aang there's something you need to see." Katara called out to him. "O.K." Was his reply. A few seconds later Sokka was covered in snow and Katara had her arms stretched out. "What is it?" Aang asked. "Uh.." Katara thought for a moment. "Just a new water bending move I learned." "Nice one. But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see." Was his reply. "You can't protect him forever." Sokka said sadly. "We want to protect him too, but we can't protect him forever." I said. "I know... But I'll protect him for as long as I can." She replied. Then she followed Aang.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka said to his sister. "I can for Aang's sake." She replied. "If he finds out that the fire nation invaded his home he'll be devastated." I felt another pang of guilt run through me. I didn't have time to dwell on it though because Aang called us over. "I want you to meet someone." He said standing in front of a old wooden statue. "Who's that?" Sokka asked. "Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world." Aang replied. "He taught me everything I know." He closed his eyes and smiled, like he was having a fond memory. Katara walked up to him and said "You must miss him." "Yeah" He replied. Then he started walking away which puzzled all of us. "Where are you going?" Katara asked quizzically. " "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Katara looked at Sokka, and I like we had some kind of information on Aang's odd behavior. But we just shrugged.

We had just reached what looked like the door to this Air Temple Sanctuary when Katara spoke. "Aang no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." " It's not impossible." He said optimistically. "I survived in the iceberg that long." "Good point." She conceded. I on the other hand was shocked. "Wait, you survived in the what now?" I said shock showing in my voice. "We didn't tell you?" Asked Katara asked surprised. "This is the first I'm hearing of it." I replied. "I was frozen in a block of ice somehow." He was hiding something I could tell, but I decided not to push it. "Yes and that is perfectly normal." I said sarcasm dripping off my voice. "Well, considering he's the Avatar yeah pretty much." Sokka replied with equal sarcasm. I slitted my eyes and said lets just get this stupid door open." "Yeah you don't happen to have a key do you?" Sokka asked. "The key Sokka is airbending." After he said that he pushed air into these two holes, forcing three symbols to turn which then opened the door. All I saw was darkness beyond the door. "Hello?" Aang called out. "Anybody home?" He then walked into the room. Sokka, Katara, and I followed. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I noticed we were in a large room filled to the top with what looked like statues. We started walking through the statues and we saw that there were literally hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. We stopped in front of a statue of an airbender. "Who are all these people?" Katara asked. "I'm sure." Aang replied. "But it feels like I know them somehow. Look that ones an airbender!" "And this one's a waterbender! They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire." "That's the Avatar cycle!" Aang exclaimed. "Of course." Katara said coming to a realization. "They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives Aang." "Wow! There are so many." Then he continued to follow the line of statues until stopped in front of the last one. Some of the statues looked familiar to me from my studies of the Avatar. But as we got to the last one in line, it was the most familiar. He had a long flowing Fire Nation robe, a long beard, and the Crown Prince head piece. That matched the description of only one Avatar. I stepped away and did the traditional Fire Nation bow, posing my hands in the traditional flame position. "What's up with you?" Sokka asked. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." I apologized. "Whatever." Was his reply. 'Guess I'm not as accepted as I thought.' Then we heard a noise and we hid behind some statues. There was a shadow that looked like a Fire Nation solider. 'This doesn't look good for me.' Sokka shot me a dirty look and said. "Firebender. Nobody make a sound." "You're making a sound." Katara argued. Everyone shushed her. Sokka took out his club and said. "That firebender won't know what hit him." We all emerged and saw a cute little furry animal. "Lemur!" Aang shouted. "Dinner." Sokka said salivating at the sight of the furry animal no doubt thinking of all the different meals he could make. "At least it's not Fire nation." I said Thankfully. The creature just stood and stared. "Don't listen to him." Aang said. "You're going to be my new pet." "Not if I get him first!" Sokka yelled. They both lunged for the lemur, who ran away the two not far behind him. "This is not going to end well, I just know it." I said sighing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and I were looking at the statues when suddenly all of the statues eyes started to glow. "Well that can't be good." I said "C'mon lets go find Aang and Sokka!" Katara replied worry in her voice. We ran out of the Sanctuary. When we stepped out onto a balcony we saw a giant puff of smoke. "Found them." I said. She just ignored me and ran down the steps. I followed and soon we found Sokka holding onto a giant piece of the now demolished building, and Aang in a giant ball of wind with his eyes and tattoos glowing. "What happened?" Katara asked yelling over the wind Aang was causing. "He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled back. Yet another pang of guilt ran through me. "Oh no! It's his Avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm going try to calm him down!" "Well do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!" He yelled back. At this point he was holding onto the piece of rubble with one hand, then that one hand slipped and he started to fly away towards the edge of the mountain. "WOAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. "SOKKA!" Katara yelled. I lunged for Sokka holding onto the rubble with one hand, and grabbed his wrist with the other. "I gotcha buddy!" I said as I pulled him back. I looked at Katara and said. "Now go calm him down before someone really goes over the mountain!" She nodded and struggled to keep walking forward. Aang then rose in the sky and Katara fell on her back. Katara grabbed onto a closer piece of rubble and started yelling to Aang. "Aang I know you're upset! And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom! Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders maybe gone! But you still have a family Sokka, Lee, and I! We're your family now!" That last part kind of shocked me. 'She considers me part of the family?' After Katara was finished Aang started to calm down and slowly he descended to the ground. Then the wind died down and we approached him. "We aren't going to let anything happen to you. We promise." Sokka said. Then Katara grabbed his hand. His eyes and tattoos then returned to normal and he fell into Katara's arms looking sad. "I'm sorry" Aang apologized "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara replied. "But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple, that means the found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender." He said sadly. Katara hugged him and both Sokka an I put a comforting hand on one of his shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were back in the statue room after we had packed up. Katara and Aang were talking but I was paying more attention to my empty stomach than their conversation. "Man if I don't get something to eat soon I don't know what I'll do." I was hungry but not enough to eat a furry little animal for dinner unlike Sokka. At that moment the lemur from earlier came over to me and Sokka and gave us a big pile of fruit. "Thank you." I said to the creature. Sokka on the other hand had a piece of fruit in each hand biting into each of them. "Looks you guys made a new friend." Aang said. "Yes we did." I replied taking a bite of a peach. "Cant' talk must eat." Was Sokka's reply. The lemur climbed onto Aang's shoulders. "Hey little buddy." He said. Aang was looking at the temple one last time when Sokka came over to talk to me. "Hey, Lee... Look I uh I just wanted to say uh... *Cough* Thank you for saving my life." He mumbled that last part quickly. I smiled. "I'm sorry what did you?" I asked cupping a hand to my ear. "Thank you for saving my life." He mumbled again. My smile got bigger. "Could you speak up? I can't hea-" "THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!" He yelled. I burst out laughing. After my laughter had died down I said. "It was no problem. You would done the same for me." After that Aang came over with the lemur on his arm and said. "Guys, I want you to meet the newest member of our family." "What are you going to name him?" Katara asked. At that moment the lemur jumped over to Sokka stole his peach he was about to bite into and ran back to Aang's arm. "Momo." Aang replied. The look on Sokka's face was priceless. We all burst out laughing. As we were flying away with the Southern Air Temple fading from view behind us I felt I needed to talk to Katara. "Hey, Katara. I needed to ask you something." "Yes, Lee. What is it?" She asked. "What you said to Aang. About me being part of your guy's family. Did you really mean it?" I asked somewhat afraid to find out the answer. "Of course." She replied. "I saw you save my brother. You can't be a monster like the others in the Fire Nation. No offense. " "None taken." I replied. "I've actually cut all my ties with the Fire Nation. In fact..." I pulled off the fabric that kept my top-knot up and my black hair fell into a shaggy mess. I let the piece of fabric drift away in the wind. "What was that." Katara asked. "That," I replied. "was the fabric that held up my top-knot. What I just did has a symbolic purpose. You see every male in the Fire Nation had one. So getting rid of it, symbolizes my rejection of the Fire Nation." "Interesting." "Yeah. Well good talking to you Katara." "You too Lee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for already screwing up the update time table. Recently something happened and I was betrayed and that really screwed me up inside so I couldn't update but anyway hopefully you enjoyed the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that was fun right? It's not the best I've written but it gets better as it goes on. Now I'll establish an update cycle. After this coming Friday I will update every Friday-just like the show -until I catch up with the original. So until next Friday. C'ya


End file.
